


El sabor de mi primer amor

by catibi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Español | Spanish, M/M, Modern Era, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catibi/pseuds/catibi
Summary: Imaginemos que posees la habilidad de hallar a tu alma gemela, que existe un método infalible ¿Querrías saberlo?Las almas gemelas saben a lo que más amas o con lo que más te identificas en el mundo, puede ser algo tan simple como una cosa, un libro, una mesa, algún tipo de material, café, lluvia, entre otros; también puede ser una emoción, como la alegría, enojo, hasta un concepto como la libertad, hay tantos sabores de alma gemela como personas en el mundo.Sasuke y Naruto son mejores amigos/rivales, ambos trabajan en una librería medio tiempo después de la escuela, Uno en el área de comics, el otro en la de literatura clásica. Se pelean mientras Sasuke esta ordenando las repisas después de una tarde ocupada por la firma de autógrafos del manga "La historia de un ninja audaz" y le ordena a Naruto ayudarlo. En un mundo en donde puedes encontrar a tu alma gemela por el sabor, Naruto y Sasuke ¿estarán destinados a encontrarse una vez más?*Este fanfic concursó en "Be my soulmate" de la página de facebook SasuNarusasu.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 22





	El sabor de mi primer amor

*sonido televisivo y estática*

En la pantalla se mostraba una mesa redonda llena de personajes muy particulares, algunos parecían conductores, otros eruditos, también había terapeutas y médicos, una de las conductoras exclamo muy alegremente.

— Imaginemos que posees la habilidad de hallar a tu alma gemela con un método infalible, ¡la persona por la que has esperado toda tu vida! —Parecía bastante animada—. Este es el tema que traemos para ustedes el día de hoy, siempre en compañía de nuestros expertos. —Señaló con un gesto elegante a los participantes en la mesa, quienes no dudaron en saludar al público y las cámaras.

— El secreto se encuentra en las recientes investigaciones hechas por científicos de todo el mundo, redoble de tambores por favor. —La risueña muchacha usaba una de las tácticas más antigua en los espectáculos, el suspenso.

La gente del público estaba eufórica, la conductora pidió silencio y retomo la palabra.

— ¡Las almas gemelas saben a lo que más amas o con lo que más te identificas en el mundo! puede ser algo tan simple como una cosa, un libro, una mesa o el pasto recién cortado, también una emoción, como la alegría, el enojo, miedo, entre otras o un concepto, como la libertad, hay tantos sabores de alma gemela como personas en el mundo. —Finalizo con una mirada orgullosa, como si ella hubiera descubierto la información dada.

Otra conductora con un hermoso cabello rojo intervino en la presentación.

— Y casi puedo oírlos decir, pero si es tan fácil ¿cómo es que nadie lo ha hecho aún? la respuesta a eso la tendremos a continuación, para descifrar el misterio hemos traído a la experta en el tema, Tsunade Senju, le cedo la palabra. —Una mujer con una gran presencia y seguridad, inclino la cabeza ligeramente y procedió a hablar.

— Gracias por la invitación, me da gusto poder compartir con ustedes los resultados más recientes, lo primero que tengo que mencionar es que encontrar a tu alma gemela puede ser lo más fácil del mundo pero, hay un riesgo, igual que en las apuestas. —Algunos de los ocupantes de la sala rieron ligeramente ante la comparativa de la médico.

— Procederé a explicarme, esta noche voy a dar detalles generales sobre la investigación que llevamos varios años realizando en los laboratorios de Konoha, las pruebas llevadas a cabo hasta el momento se han hecho por medio del sudor y la boca, todo bajo los estrictos estándares que nos caracterizan como laboratorio y con la participación voluntaria de distintos sujetos de prueba, los resultados han arrojado que existe la posibilidad a nivel fisiológico de poder encontrar a "tu alma gemela", si, pero como dije antes no todo son buena noticias ya que existe una enorme posibilidad de fallar y la causa principal de esto es una reacción alérgica —se acomodó los lentes y siguió —la sustancia que se encuentra en el sudor y que nos permite "probar" al otro se lleva a nuestra boca como cualquier otro elemento ingerido y el cuerpo puede rechazarlo, provocando que nuestro sistema inmune reaccione para defender, como una alergia, cabe aclarar que esto solo ocurre cuando la otra persona no es tu verdadera alma gemela.

Para ella no era fácil decir esto, se estaba jugando su carrera al revelar los detalles de su investigación en un programa en directo, era la representante del laboratorio, en ese momento todos confiaban en ella y en las palabras adecuadas para transmitir la información sin que sonara a un disparate fantasioso, solo rogaba que la gente pudiera abrirse a lo que venía en el futuro. El silencio incómodo y los susurros que provenían de las personas del público no estaban ayudando, Tsunade solo pudo carraspear notablemente incomoda y prosiguió.

— Estoy hablando de casos complicados, casi aislados y se calcula que llegarían a abarcar el 10% de la población mundial, pero aun así debemos tener cuidado, comúnmente solo causa una reacción negativa, un "mal sabor de boca". —Tsunade hizo comillas con sus dedos y sonrió un poco para eliminar la tensión del ambiente, sabía que era un tema complicado pues se encontraba en pleno auge. 

La animada conductora que había hecho la presentación volvió a hablar.

— Ahora entiendo, por eso es que a los pocos que han intentado les ha causado miedo y preocupación, tuvimos varios reportes de "un sabor tan desagradable que preferiría morir", eso pasa en caso de que el otro no sea tu alma gemela. —La chica parecía reflexionar para sí misma mientras asentía repetidamente.

Tsunade recupero su ánimo e internamente dio gracias por la intervención de la joven muchacha, aunque por fuera siguió mostrándose seria.

— Exactamente, por eso cuando empecemos a implementar las medidas de seguridad y a hacer viral esta información promoveremos lamer alguna parte del cuerpo con poca producción de sudor, el dorso de la mano por ejemplo, así no se correrá mayor riesgo. —Tsunade se mostraba más segura —. En caso de ser tú alma gemela el sabor se neutralizara, aunque este tema me gustaría poder abordarlo en programas posteriores. —Quería abrir la posibilidad de que la invitaran en próximas ocasiones para seguir hablando de las almas gemelas —. Por ultimo dejando de lado todo lo romántico, es una forma confiable que nos ha dado la naturaleza para encontrar nuestra otra mitad, es una suerte de adaptación.

La conductora de cabello rojizo sostuvo un momento su oreja para presionar el auricular por el que le daban instrucciones.

— Se nos ha acabado el tiempo, agradecemos a la doctora Tsunade por estar con nosotros y a usted querido televidente lo esperamos en las siguientes entregas, sintonícenos a la misma hora todos los días.

Los asistentes del programa se despidieron con una sonrisa y ademanes.

*estática*

……………………………………………………………………………

— ¡Oye, idiota! volviste a dejar mangas en la sección de misterio, trae tu trasero de ramen aquí y quítalos de mi vista. —Sasuke estaba cansado, había sido un día muy ocupado pues habían tenido la firma de autógrafos de un manga "shonen" que había saltado a la fama hace poco.

— Podemos hacerlo mañana, estoy muerto de cansancio, además ya cerramos la tienda, el dueño no se va a enojar por uno o dos... ¡Auch!... —Sasuke había caminado hacia la pila de libros en la que Naruto se encontraba tumbado descansando y lo había golpeado en la cabeza con uno de los tomos que tenía en los brazos.

— Duele. —Naruto se quejaba mientras se sobaba la cabeza—. Parece que a "la historia de un ninja audaz" le está yendo bien en ventas, es de mis favoritos.  
El rubio se declaraba el fan número uno de esa obra; mientras alardeaba sobre eso, Sasuke solo lo veía con desaprobación mientras seguía acomodando libros en los estantes.

— Te olvidaras de hacerlo mañana, no quiero que dejes mezclado el trabajo y me metas en tus líos, no seas perezoso o le diré al dueño que te eche a patadas.

— Sasuke, ¿porque tienes que ser tan mandón? no te haría mal relajarte un poco, vamos sonríe y juega conmigo como cuando éramos pequeños.

Como por arte de magia el Naruto juguetón y lleno de energía había regresado, corrió hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke y aprisiono sus muñecas entre sus manos mientras daba de vueltas y cantaba alguna canción infantil que el Uchiha no reconocía, era una escena divertida en donde dos adolescentes jugaban a "la rueda, rueda". Por supuesto Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego, no al menos hasta que terminaran de limpiar.

— Deja de decir idioteces y has tu trabajo. —Sasuke estaba forcejeando con un Naruto risueño que seguía girando sin percatarse de que ambos estaban perdiendo el equilibrio.

— No seas aburrido tienes que divertirte de vez en cuando. —Naruto dijo esto último con un hilo de voz al darse cuenta que estaba cayendo, se había tropezado con la misma pila de mangas que olvido recoger, por suerte Sasuke se había liberado en el último minuto evitando tropezar con el rubio, que ahora se encontraba en una posición sumamente incomoda bajo un montón de libros y mangas.

Sasuke quería disimular pero le era imposible no reírse de la escena, lo oculto lo mejor que pudo bajo un carraspeo, luego cruzo los brazos y añadió.

— Eres un torpe que quiere perder el tiempo y que debería de ponerse a limpiar, tengo hambre y me toca hacer la cena esta noche, no pienso jugar contigo.

Naruto no pudo evitar enfurecerse, se encontraba haciendo un puchero cuando se le ocurrió una idea y sin pensárselo mucho se abalanzó contra Sasuke, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso, empezaron a forcejear mientras tiraban libros de los estantes, parecía una lucha pareja con tintes serios y graciosos, ambos amaban pelear por tonterías aunque no lo admitieran en voz alta. El forcejeo siguió por unos minutos más, hasta que, en un descuido Sasuke apoyo mal la mano que lo sostenía y no notó cuando su palma termino sobre la cara del rubio, este movimiento rápido había hecho que Naruto mordiera su lengua y al mismo tiempo lamiera la mano de Sasuke.

Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar se quitó rápidamente al Uchiha de encima, el rubio tenía una genuina cara de espanto, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca en una mueca extraña, solo balbuceaba, Sasuke no entendía por qué Naruto actuaba tan extraño, bueno casi nunca entendí nada sobre las conductas del rubio, pero que lo hubiera lanzado a un lado y solo atinara a decir dos letras era más raro de lo permitido para él. Naruto solo logro señalarle su mano mientras temblaba como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Sasuke empezó a atar cabos rápidamente y volteo a ver su palma, estaba cubierta de baba y un poco de sangre, se alejó hasta el extremo contrario en el que se encontraba Naruto golpeando su espalda con una repisa, algunos libros le cayeron encima, esta vez tenía la misma cara de desazón y horror de Naruto.

"Probar" a otra persona era un tabú en la sociedad actual, no porque fuera algo prohibido o malo, más bien era un acto muy privado pues era la forma más usada para identificar a tu alma gemela o destinado y solo lo hacían las personas en una relación, los niños pequeños cuando por ejemplo estaban jugando, por su inocencia e irresponsabilidad, los padres no solían interponerse demasiado y las parejas casadas lo hacían para confirmar su vínculo, pero ellos no entraban dentro de ninguna de las categorías anteriores, era incluso más íntimo que tener sexo, se catalogaba también como un acto cursi y ellos acababan de hacerlo por accidente, bueno en realidad había sido por la idiotez del rubio.

Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo, estaban sonrojados y veían a todas partes menos al otro, Sasuke fue el primero en salir del trance y se levantó rápidamente.

— Voy a terminar de acomodar esto para poder irnos a casa, sabes que a Itachi no le gusta que llegue tarde. —Se encamino a uno de los libreros, todavía sin ver al rubio cuando este sin esperar un solo segundo se levantó y lo tomo del brazo.

— Espera Sasuke. —Se notaba que le costaba hablar por su lengua mordida—. Tengo que comprobar algo, creo que tú eres... —Naruto seguía con los ojos abiertos, sus pupilas estaban extrañamente dilatadas y tenía cierta ansiedad en la voz, como si lo que tuviera que decir fuera de vida o muerte.

— No seas idiota, esos son cuentos de niños y viejas chismosas. —La verdad es que Sasuke no decía esto en serio, pero no quería hablar del tema, estaba molesto por que todo hubiera terminado así gracias a Naruto y tenía miedo a lo que fuera a decir.

— ¡Oh vamos bastardo! ¿Ahora me vas a decir que no crees en la ciencia? o ¿que todo es conspiración del gobierno? esto está c-o-m-p-r-o-b-a-d-o. —Naruto no lo estaba ayudando con su pose fingida y burlona que aparentaba seriedad.

Sasuke seguía incrédulo y tenía un imperceptible tic en el ojo por la mala actuación del rubio, quien ahora se encontraba enumerando los datos que avalaban la información sobre las almas gemelas como si fuera un conductor de televisión, no tenía por qué soportar tanta idiotez en un solo día.

— Es imposible que eso sea verdad, además... —Repentinamente una ola de vergüenza lo invadió, impropio de él su voz salió un poco dudosa—. yo todavía no te... lamo...

Naruto solo pudo morir de vergüenza ante esa frase y Sasuke prefirió voltearse para no ver su reacción.

— No seas tan directo. —El Uzumaki se ocultó subiendo su chaqueta hasta sus orejas y tapándose los oídos.

— Tú empezaste a hablar del tema, idiota. —Sasuke volteo con un leve brillo carmín en sus mejillas y recogió los libros que aventó durante la pelea.

— Bastardo. —Naruto ya no sabía cómo defenderse de la vergüenza que sentía.

— Flojo. —Sasuke no iba por mejor camino, estaba tratando de evadir al Uzumaki con el trabajo.

— Testarudo. —Los insultos estaban volando.

— Descerebrado. —Y parecía que no se detendrían.

— Infantil. —El Uchiha dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos para acomodar los mangas, Naruto lo siguió.

— Presumido. —Naruto recordó sus peleas de pequeños, cuando Sasuke fingía leer para ignorarlo y aun así seguía respondiendo a sus insultos.

— Distraído. —No podía creer que Naruto los hubiera metido en este embrollo solo por un juego, ahora ¿cómo lo resolverían?, haría que el rubio pagara.

— ¡¡Sabor a ramen!! —Naruto se tapó la boca de inmediato y se veía asustado, seguía pensando en lo que acababa de pasar hace unos momentos y su boca lo traiciono.

— Oh no ¡No lo dijiste! ¡Por supuesto que mi sabor no es el del ramen! eres un idiota que se equivocó. —Esta vez sí que estaba furioso, usar su sabor como un insulto era un nuevo nivel, ya que ni Sasuke sabía cuál era; no aceptaría algo tan infantil como saber a sopa instantánea.

— ¡No es solo ramen, es el sabor especial ahumado, del cual solo se vendieron 10 000 unidades y se agotó en menos de 24 horas! —El rubio estaba totalmente ofendido, el ramen era sagrado ni siquiera Sasuke podía decir que "era solo ramen".

— ¡Y a mí que me importa Uzumaki, esta vez me las vas a pagar!

Naruto no quería seguir escuchándolo así que opto por actuar como adulto y taparse los oídos mientras cantaba.

— La la la la la la, no te escucho bastardo ¿Dijiste algo?

Sasuke seguía gritándole lo cerebro de ratón que era y todo tipo de insultos que se le ocurrían, al ver que Naruto no le hacía caso se agarró las sienes y cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba, no se comportaría como el inmaduro rubio.

— ¿No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que lo comprobemos verdad?

Naruto solo atino a levantar los hombros mientras decía.

— ¿A que le tienes miedo bastardo? solo haremos el intento y veremos si tengo razón, si me equivoco entonces seremos amigos como normalmente.  
Sasuke viró los ojos.

— ¿Somos amigos? — Realmente sabía cómo molestarlo.

— No seas bastardo... —Naruto hizo un puchero fingido—. Y en caso de que... bueno, resulte que seamos almas gemelas. —Continuo mientras veía atentamente el piso—. Pues... podemos...

De verdad estaba dando lo mejor de sí para encontrar una solución, si es que la había. Sostuvo su barbilla mientras cerraba los ojos como analizando la situación, Sasuke solo podía pensar que tenía cara de idiota, al final Naruto levanto la cabeza con una resolución.

— Seguirías siendo el mismo bastardo aburrido de siempre, eso no va a cambiar. —Sonrió muy ampliamente, satisfecho con su respuesta.

Sasuke solo atino a mirarlo mientras pensaba como es que el rubio siempre se salía con la suya, sonrió de medio lado mientras daba su respuesta.

— Tú serias el mismo hiperactivo y molesto. 

A Naruto parecía bastarle su respuesta.

— Entonces ¿es un trato? 

Sasuke cerró los ojos con desanimo pero más tranquilo.

— ¿Hay opción? no vas a dejarme en paz hasta que compruebes tu teoría. —Naruto no se lo creía, estaba tan feliz que olvido que hace un momento se había librado una batalla campal.

— Eres el mejor Sasuke. —El rubio paso un brazo por el cuello del Uchiha y mientras alzaba los brazos ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron hacia atrás, cuando aterrizaron en el piso por inercia voltearon hacia el mismo lado, sus ojos se encontraron y solo atinaron a sonrojarse mientras se soltaban.

— Eres un perdedor.

— ¡Oye, también te sonrojaste! —Naruto renegó.

………………………………………………………………………………….

El rubio lideraba el camino hasta su casa, tenía la sonrisa enorme que lo caracterizaba y llevaba la mochila en un hombro, era viernes y el fin de semana podía saborearse en el aire.

— ¿Estás seguro de que Iruka no se molestara si voy sin avisar? —Sasuke hablaba con voz monótona, no tenía problema en ir a casa de Naruto pero quería asegurarse de no molestar al amable tutor del rubio, seguramente ya pasaba suficiente con vivir con un idiota hiperactivo.

— No puedo creer que Sasuke Uchiha es un gallina, esto tienen que saberlo Kiba y los demás. —Naruto comenzó a burlarse mientras caminaban por una calle empinada, en unas cuadras más estarían en el pintoresco vecindario en donde se encontraba su hogar.

— Se llama cortesía, algo de lo que careces. —Empezó a caminar un poco más de prisa para pasar al rubio y hacerlo enfurruñar, Naruto notó de inmediato lo que quería hacer.

— Si no fueras tan bastardo serias un alma gemela perfecta. —Un golpe bajo para el Uchiha que no quería hablar del tema hasta estar seguros.

— Para ya con la conversación de almas gemelas, desde ayer no haces más que hacer chistes de eso, incluso me mandaste un test online para verificarlo. —Sasuke estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, no solo por Naruto y sus insistentes mensajes, llamadas y comentarios, aunque no lo demostrara estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar.

— Es que estoy emocionado, es como un experimento, uno que puedes hacer con tus propias manos y lengua. —Naruto intento hacer otro de esos chistes sin gracia que provocaban que Kiba escupiera su bebida. Secretamente a Sasuke se le hacían graciosos, solo por las caras que hacia el rubio.

— No tienes remedio, no mides la gravedad del asunto. —El Uchiha intentó pensar en un tema perfecto para que Naruto dejara lo de las almas gemelas hasta llegar a casa.

— ¿Iruka tiene trabajo hasta tarde hoy? —Dio en el blanco, Naruto se concentró rápidamente en el nuevo tema.

— Sí, hoy tiene que doblar turno en el café ya que uno de sus compañeros está enfermo, pero ya sabes cómo es el, le gusta ayudar mucho a los otros. —Sasuke rodó los ojos.

— Eso me suena de alguien más —dijo el pelinegro viéndolo fijamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño. Volvió a mirar al frente y el recuerdo vino como un flashazo —. Mi madre me pidió que le agradeciera adecuadamente por las entradas para ella y mi padre, disfrutaron mucho la música en vivo y la comida.

Naruto sonrió más ampliamente.

— Les tenemos mucho cariño, ya lo sabes, nos han apoyado cuando necesitamos un préstamo o dos. — De repente se puso un poco más serio y Sasuke se extrañó por el cambio tan repentino de atmósfera —. Por cierto, bastardo, porque no quisiste que fuera a tu casa para hacer el experimento, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Itachi, desde que entro a la universidad casi no está, egoísta. 

Sasuke hizo mala cara.

— Así que a eso se debía tu seriedad, tú no cambias, tienes algún raro complejo de hermano. —Suspiró —. No fuimos a mi casa porque tu boca floja pudo habernos delatado. No puedes guardar un secreto aunque tu vida dependa de ello. —Alzo los hombros y siguió caminando, el Uzumaki lo siguió refunfuñando.

La familia Uchiha conocía a Naruto desde que era un bebé, eran muy amigos de sus padres, cuando estos murieron trataron de ayudarlo en todo lo que pudieron a él y a su tutor legal Iruka, todos lo consideraban familia.

Naruto supo ganarse el cariño de todos en esa casa, hasta del inexpresivo Fugaku que admitía que hablar con el rubio era relajante pues no lo trataba como un superior sino como un igual y en las ocasiones que el rubio se quedaba a dormir en su casa él siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar con las composturas del hogar.

Mikoto era una madre amorosa con Naruto, siempre mimándolo todo lo que podía, ya que lo consideraba su niño pequeño, al tener hijos tan independientes y poco cariñosos ella amaba que al final alguien se dejara cuidar por ella. Itachi había sido un hermano genial con ambos, dejando de lado que los molestaba con que parecían una pareja desde que eran pequeños, obviamente este comportamiento no les hacia ninguna gracia a los dos e Itachi siempre terminaba corrido de la habitación de Sasuke, él no podía evitar mirarlos con dulzura, siempre parecía saber algo que ellos no.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Por fin habían llegado a casa del rubio, ambos estaban nerviosos y se notaban incómodos, Naruto sentía el sudor en sus manos y su sonrisa parecía tensa, después de dejar su mochila en el piso y pasar por un embarazoso silencio volteo hacia Sasuke.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? creo que sobro carne de hamburguesa de ayer, Iruka suele cocinar mucho y a ti te gustan así que te guarde algunas para que te lleves a ca... sa...

La mirada intensa de Sasuke le transmitía más de lo que hubiera querido entender. Al no obtener la respuesta esperada el Uchiha cambio su táctica.

— Naruto... —lo llamó con una voz grave, esa a la que Naruto no podía decir que no, aquella que le comunicaba que entendía lo que pensaba, era como una advertencia.  
Sasuke lo veía serio, lo conocía perfectamente, sabía que estaba fingiendo, y Naruto estaba asustado de que pudiera leerlo tan fácilmente.

— ¿Porque tienes que ser tan bastardo? solo estoy relajando el ambiente. —Soltó una risita nerviosa.

— Pues no te está funcionando, además solo estas atrasando lo inevitable, recuerda nuestra misión de hoy, o es que ya te arrepentiste gatito miedoso. —Sasuke sonrió de lado y lo miro con desafío, sabía que Naruto no se resistía a ese tipo de provocaciones y quería intentar que se calmara.

— Eres un... ¡aaargh! —El rubio se rasco la cabeza y cerro de un portazo el refrigerador, estaba sonrojado, por alguna razón cada vez que el Uchiha lo miraba así se sentía, raro.

— ¿Entonces que decides torpe? no puedes arrepentirte, si lo haces no volveremos a hablar del tema nunca por más que insistas.

Sasuke seguía jugando no había notado que Naruto había hecho una cara preocupada, el Uchiha solo volvió a abrir la nevera, saco una bebida y volteo a ver al rubio, parecía espantado tratando de decidir.

— ¿Naruto?

El rubio estaba sudando frío, Sasuke no se explicaba a que se debía el cambio de comportamiento tan precipitado.

— Ya sé, ya sé. — Naruto hablo un poco más serio que de costumbre, esta vez veía al suelo —. Es solo que no había pensado que... Sasuke, nos conocemos de hace años y yo no quiero perderte, no quiero que cambie lo que tenemos, tu sabes que yo, a tu familia y a ti, yo... —No pudo seguir hablando tenia dificultad para respirar, parecía a punto de un ataque de pánico, Sasuke reacciono rápido y lo agarro de los brazos.

— ¡Naruto mírame! respira ¡has caso idiota! —El rubio trataba de inhalar poco a poco.

Sasuke aspiraba fuerte para que el rubio pudiera oírlo y copiara su respiración. A veces pasaban estas cosas, sobre todo cuando el rubio hablaba de sus sentimientos, respecto a sus padres o se ponía a sobre pensar las cosas, la primera vez que había pasado esto fue unos días después de la muerte de Minato y Kushina, mientras se encontraban en el cuarto de del Uchiha, este pensó que Naruto iba a morir por que no podía respirar y se sintió tan impotente porque lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar. Este tipo de situaciones hacían que se sintiera el bastardo más grande del mundo.

— Escucha muy atentamente, nosotros siempre seremos tu familia, junto con Iruka. Sé que no podemos reemplazar a tus padres y que has sufrido mucho, yo... yo te prometo que no importa lo que pase hoy, yo nunca te dejare, aunque seas un idiota come ramen de 80 años yo seguiré a tu lado porque yo, bueno yo...

— Tú siempre... has sido malo con los sentimientos bas...bastardo. — Naruto hablaba despacio y entrecortado, todavía le costaba respirar —. Tranquilo... ya está pasando, solo da... dame unos minutos, vamos a mi habitación para que te patee el trasero en los videojuegos. —Al final Naruto siempre arreglaba todo y Sasuke terminaba con un leve sentimiento de culpa.

— ¡Hump! pero no te quejes si no te doy ventaja.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

— Mamá voy a quedarme en casa de Naruto esta noche. —Sasuke había decidido permanecer en casa del rubio y dormir ahí, pues el proceso se había alargado, en realidad si era sincero consigo mismo quería quedarse un poco más a su lado.

— ¿Ya preguntaste a Iruka si puedes hacer eso? —Mikoto sonaba tranquila, con ese tono maternal que la caracterizaba.

— Sí, el idio... Naruto le envió un texto y le dijo que estaba bien. — Sasuke carraspeo esperando que su madre no se diera cuenta que había utilizado una grosería en su presencia.

— De acuerdo le avisare a tu padre, recuerda cenar y bañarte. — Ahora parecía que Mikoto se había movido a la cocina, el pelinegro podía escuchar la tetera y lo que parecían ser tazas chocando.

— No deberías decirme eso a mí sino al perdedor, quiere ramen para cenar y no se ha bañado. —Sasuke notó su error y Mikoto solo ignoro la falta de su hijo, ella tenía estrictamente prohibido el uso de palabras ofensivas.

— Eres un soplón Sasuke. —Aunque a Naruto solía tenerle más consideración.

— Si no quieres que le diga entonces compórtate como un adulto y come decentemente.

— ¡Naruto Uzumaki! no me hagas ir para allá en este mismo instante, come algo salúdale, te duchas y se van a la cama temprano. — El rubio solo pudo saltar al escuchar un grito maternal proveniente del teléfono.

Mikoto hablaba con el tono de voz autoritario que cualquier madre tenía el poder de invocar, al rubio le encantaba y a veces se comportaba malcriado solo para oírlo, en esos momentos tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Sasuke también tenía una sonrisa, más pequeña y con un tono cómplice, sabía que eso iba a animar al rubio, lo conocía muy bien ¿desde hace cuánto estaban juntos? la verdad es que no recordaba ¿tal vez desde siempre?, sentía como si hubieran estado conectados desde el principio, y no se debía solo al hecho de que sus padres fueran amigos o que tanto él como Naruto hubieran estudiado en las mismas escuelas, era algo más fuerte que eso y sabía que el rubio también lo sentía, aunque no hablaban del tema, por eso es que tenían miedo de comprobar su teoría.

— Sasuke me trata mal mamá Mikoto, me grita y me habla con groserías. —Y esta vez la mujer sí que estaba molesta.

— ¡¡Sasuke Uchiha que es lo que te hemos enseñado en esta casa!!

En medio de todo el regaño Naruto se echó a reír mientras Sasuke no entendía nada por estar tan metido en sus pensamientos.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ambos chicos se encontraban en el cuarto del rubio jugando videojuegos, Sasuke estaba comiendo algunas frituras cuando Naruto habló.

— Entonces ¿estás listo para intentar?

— ¿intentar qué? — Y por un momento Sasuke dudó de lo que había oído.

Naruto soltó el mando de la consola y volteo a verlo.

— No te hagas idiota Sasuke ¿a qué vinimos a casa?, obviamente hablo del experimento. —El Uchiha ya sabía que se refería al tema de los destinados pero ¿quién hubiera imaginado que Naruto siguiera insistiendo con eso después de lo que había pasado en la cocina?

— Definitivamente eres la persona número uno en sorprender a la gente, hace cuatro horas estabas llorando y ¿Ahora quieres seguir intentando? —Sasuke se sostenía el puente de la nariz con irritación.

— Ya me disculpe bastardo, solo estoy un poco sensible pero si quiero intentarlo, cuando estábamos en la tienda juro que pude distinguir... bueno... sabor a ramen en la palma de tu mano y yo quiero saber si tú y yo...

Sasuke solo atino a cubrirse la cara para que Naruto no notara el sonrojo que había crecido en sus mejillas, no se esperaba que el rubio dijera, algo tan... lindo, pero que rayos le pasaba.

— No digas más cosas embarazosas o me iré a casa.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y fingió estar molesto.

— Solo estoy tratando que la situación fluya, tu solo estas todo el día con esa aura de superioridad y gritándome idiota, ¿acaso es que ahora el perfecto Sasuke tiene miedo?

Le había picado en el orgullo Uchiha, definitivamente no era lindo.

— Tú... — Lo miro enojado un momento, analizando la situación hasta que por fin decidió voltear y añadió —. Ahora dime ¿cómo hay que hacer esto? —No lo iba a tachar de gallina y salirse con la suya.

— Bueno yo... pensé que tú ya tenías experiencia, ya sabes eres tan popular y las chicas siempre van a buscarte a la librería así que pensé que ya habrías tenido algunos acercamientos con... esto.

Naruto estaba notablemente nervioso al decirlo, también podía notarse cierta tristeza en sus ojos, Sasuke lo conocía bien, cada palabra, cada seña, cada movimiento estaba guardado en su interior, pero, no era momento de eso, estaba discutiendo con el perdedor.

— Y si los hubiera tenido ¿por qué no te habría dicho? —Cruzó los brazos irritado.

— Es algo muy íntimo Sasuke idiota, ya sabes, buscar a tu alma gemela, el amor de tu vida, tu otra mitad, tu destinado, son cosas cursis, no creo que a la otra persona le hubiera gustado que lo compartieras ni con tu mejor amigo, aunque ahora que lo pienso tu nunca has tenido esa curiosidad por nadie. —Naruto había regresado a su pose pensativa agarrándose la barbilla graciosamente como si estuviera resolviendo el misterio del siglo.

— ¿Qué me dices de ti? eres tan hiperactivo que esperaría que hubieras lamido a toda la ciudad por la desesperación. —Sasuke había contraatacado, no pondría en duda sus principios, las chicas eran fastidiosas.

— Bastardo.... tu sabes que soy muy tímido, aunque no lo parezca espero tener una romántica historia de amor con mi alma gemela. —Naruto uso esa pose cursi que utilizaban las chicas enamoradas en las series de televisión, hasta podía notar los corazones saliendo de su cuerpo.

— Si llego a ser tu alma gemela no creo que vayamos a tener una empalagosa historia de amor. —Sasuke se había relajado y sonreía levemente mientras se recargaba en su cojín.

— Si estamos como siempre lo hacemos, yo creo que si sería una muy romántica, porque me encanta estar contigo.

Cuando Naruto termino de decir esta frase apenas si pudo calcular la magnitud de esas palabras ¿acaso era una confesión de amor? Sasuke lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos y ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el rubio grito que tenía que ir al baño, se encerró y se recargo en la pared con las manos sobre su cara roja y caliente, su corazón le latía tan rápidamente y se sentía tan cálido que no quería que este sentimiento se terminara nunca.

Sasuke por otro lado solo se quedó en silencio tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, acaso Naruto acababa de... no ¿o sí? ¿Acaso insinuó que no le molestaba ser su alma gemela?, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, a él tampoco le molestaba ya que Naruto era su mejor amigo, casi siempre estaban juntos, su familia lo aceptaba, le gustaban sus bromas, se entendían sin tener que explicarse todo, sin mencionar que estar con él lo relajaba, su calor era agradable, sus sonrisas, cuando lloraba, todo se sentía como un hogar... Entonces ¿el estaría de acuerdo con ser el alma gemela de Naruto?, suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en la cama del rubio y abrazaba su almohada, siempre le había gustado su olor, lo arrullaba, cuando se descubrió oliendo la almohada del rubio solo alcanzo a ruborizarse mientras lanzaba la almohada al otro lado del cuarto y volvía a suspirar, definitivamente tenían que hacer ese estúpido experimento.

…………………………………………………………………………………

— ¿Qué te parece si buscamos en internet como se hace?

Esta vez ambos chicos se encontraban en el comedor.

— ¡Wosh! Sasuke esa es una buena idea. —Naruto comía rápidamente por la emoción.

Estaban cenando, el rubio había salido del baño más tranquilo y se encontró a Sasuke cocinando, ninguno de los dos había mencionado nada de lo que habían dicho y hecho.

— Después de esto podemos investigar si hay algún método especial o si solo es, bueno, lamerse la mano jajajaja.

El rubio se sentía más relajado después de pensar un poco lo que había dicho con anterioridad, sus sentimientos estaban claros por primera vez, él amaba a Sasuke, siempre había estado con él, no lo quería como a un hermano, lo sabía por qué a Itachi sí que lo veía como a uno, lo admiraba como su igual, era una conexión que se sentía diferente, más profunda, más íntima hasta podría decir que sagrada y esto lo había llevado a tomar una decisión, quería comprobar su teoría, porque tal vez así podría darle un nombre a lo que sentía. Si al final no eran almas gemelas de todas formas seguiría buscando la forma de estar con el bastardo, de lo que estaba seguro era que no quería separarse nunca de Sasuke.

— Te toca lavar los platos por estar tan distraído.

La verdad es que Sasuke también estaba distraído, ahora era más consciente respecto a ciertas cosas que tenían que ver con Naruto.

— Pero si sabes que odio hacer esa tarea, lo que quieras menos lavar platos.

¿A estas alturas importaba si eran almas gemelas? Él no se separaría del rubio.

— No es una pregunta perdedor, es una orden, no seas vago, cuando vas a casa tratas de parecer santo frente a Itachi y mamá, esto te enseñará a no fingir.  
¿Qué fuerza en el universo podía hacer que se separaran? aunque existiera, ambos la detendrían.

— Me gusta que me elogien... —Naruto sonreía abiertamente mientras se rasca a la cabeza —. ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo! Si me ayudas a lavar los platos te dejaré lamer mi mano primero. —Lo veía seductoramente y se le acercó más de lo normalmente permitido por Sasuke, aunque a Naruto nunca le habían importado las barreras que ponía el Uchiha.

— Como si fuera a caer en un truco tan barato, te ayudaré pero sólo porque quiero buscar rápido la información. —Si Naruto pensaba que era una colegiala enamorada que caería tan fácilmente era idiota.

— Jajaja si claro, nadie va a creer esa excusa, ya quiero contarle a Itachi. —Naruto parecía más animado de lo normal y Sasuke solo podía pensar en que no quería que el rubio se fuera lejos nunca.

………………………………………………………………………………….

— ¿Qué es lo que dice ahí? Usan muchas palabras complicadas. Mejor vamos a ver un video en Toutube, anda Sasuke ya me aburrí de solo ver la pantalla.

Naruto estaba harto de no tener respuestas, el Uchiha se había puesto a leer artículos científicos durante varios minutos sin pronunciar palabras, el rubio pensó que cuando había dicho "buscar en Internet" se refería a un foro o algún blog, no a buscar en boogle académico, mientras el solo podía retorcerse y dar vueltas en la cama. Sasuke estaba sentado en el piso con la espalda recargada en el filo de la cama, tenía puestos sus lentes para lectura y estaba sumamente concentrado, de vez en cuando le daba sorbos a su gaseosa y soltaba datos curiosos fáciles de entender para Naruto, como: por que las almas gemelas compartían el sabor del otro, a que se debía que las papilas gustativas reaccionaran al sabor del alma gemela y las serotonina que liberaba el cerebro al "probar" al destinado y como esto se relacionaba con los estímulos agradables, pero Naruto estaba harto de que Sasuke no quisiera pasar a la acción, quería lamer a Sasuke y sentía que este otro solo se estaba dando a desear, que lo hacía esperar apropósito.

Se recargo un poco hacia la derecha sólo para ver el perfil del Uchiha iluminado por la luz de la pantalla, realmente era guapo, reconocía cada detalle de esa cara, cada arruga, cicatriz y forma, la había visto por varios años, podía reconocer cada una de las emociones que provenían de ella, quien dijera que Sasuke no era expresivo no lo conocía bien; ahora estaba seguro de que amaba cada rasgo, cada detalle, incluso era consciente de lo que quería hacer. En ese momento recordó todas las ocasiones que se había sorprendido queriendo tocar al Uchiha y este se lo permitía, cuando pasaba sus dedos por la mejilla de Sasuke, por su frente, sus labios, el pelinegro se dejaba hacer y se recargaba un poco en su mano, cerraba los ojos y respiraba despacio, entre ambos se formaba una burbuja de bienestar de la que era difícil sacarlos. Justo ahora quería tocarlo, quería perderse en ese mar tranquilo, relajarse y solo pensar en él.

Naruto había cerrado los ojos un momento, mientras disfrutaba de la presencia del otro, eso lo había calmado unos minutos, pero eso no había sacado de su mente la impaciencia, en cuanto pudo se alzó y se estiro perezosamente, movió un poco el hombro de Sasuke para sacarlo del trance en el que caía cuando estudiaba, no quería molestarlo esta vez, pero, la curiosidad era más fuerte.

— Sasuke vamos, me estoy durmiendo, pasemos a la acción.

Con un tono tranquilo y podría decirse que dulce Sasuke habló.

— ¿Tantas ganas tienes de besarme?

Oh, oh, lo había dicho y aunque Naruto se había dado cuenta de la implicación Sasuke parecía todavía concentrado, lo había dicho inconscientemente, como los niños, mientras veía la pantalla llena de letras y sonreía cálidamente, Naruto sólo alcanzó a responder.

— Si... —Con un hilo de voz.

Y ahí fue cuando de verdad gano la atención del pelinegro, quien volteo para concentrarse en él y puso la laptop a un lado.

— Yo solo... tú sabes que no me gusta decir mentiras Sasuke, mira, yo de verdad quiero quitarme esta incertidumbre de encima y si te soy sincero sí, me gustaría probarte y besarte. — El rubio se había llenado de resolución para poder pronunciar aquello.

La cara de Sasuke cambió del asombro a la tranquilidad y luego a la seriedad nuevamente, demasiadas emociones para él en una noche, pero parecía que había entendido el punto. Ambos se veían fijamente sin decir una palabra, se perdían en los ojos del otro, era como estar en casa, todo estaba tranquilo.

— Aunque dije eso con todo el valor de mi corazón sigo sin saber cómo se hace. —Paso su mano por su cabello dorado, estaba nervioso y esa era una seña muy particular —. Me toca buscar a mí, préstame la máquina.

El Uchiha solo atino a pasarle la computadora mientras seguía viéndolo su cabello alborotado, su piel, su sonrisa.

— Claro, ten.

Naruto rápidamente puso en el buscador "como saber si es mi alma gemela", aparecieron miles de videos y seleccionaron entre los dos el que se viera más entretenido e informativo y finalmente lo pusieron, los presentadores eran una parea joven de un canal de Toutube, ellos estaban explicando los conceptos rápida y claramente, Naruto estaba maravillado viendo los efectos y sonidos, Sasuke se preguntaba por qué ponían tantos distractores en un solo video.

Toutuber mujer: Las almas gemelas saben a lo que más amas, algunos de los ejemplos más comunes son a libro, gato, flores, tu comida favorita, entre otros y puede haber tantos como gente en la tierra. Hay otros que son más complejos como sensaciones y sentimientos.

— Y de entre todos esos sabores yo tenía que saber a ramen, no puedo creerlo. — Sasuke parecía realmente decepcionado.

— Oye dame las gracias por no saber a excremento de perro.

— ¿Porque tu cosa favorita en el mundo sería eso? —El pelinegro alzo una ceja.

Naruto lo pensó por varios minutos hasta que se dio cuenta.

— ¡Aaaargh no entiendes el punto Sasuke! solo te burlas de mí.

— El que no entiende eres tú idiota. — El Uchiha solo negó con la cabeza.

Ambos voltearon nuevamente a la pantalla.

Toutuber hombre: En resumen hay muchas cosas que ama la gente así que hay muchos sabores de alma gemela.

Habían pasado varios minutos, Sasuke parecía exhausto de ver el video y tenía una mueca incomoda en la cara, Naruto lo notó.

— ¿Podemos seguir viendo la grabación, bastardo o tengo que aguantar tu cara de estreñido más tiempo?

Pelear era una de las actividades que los caracterizaba.

— Tú eres... un...

Naruto le había hecho una seña a Sasuke para que se callara, se sintió satisfecho porque había ganado esa pelea.

Toutuber mujer: Después de esta breve explicación técnica podemos pasar a lo práctico a todos les da miedo besar por qué el sabor que suelta nuestro cuerpo por medio del sudor está sumamente concentrado, es un sabor muy fuerte y si no se hace con cuidado, puedes llevarte una decepción enorme ya que aparte de lastimar tus papilas gustativas, puedes intoxicarte o tener una reacción alérgica.

— ¿Qué tal y terminas en el hospital? O peor aún, yo termino en el hospital por tú culpa. —Sasuke hablaba serio, se tomaba las medidas de prevención con cautela.

— Se lo que mi lengua probó. Sin lugar a dudas era ramen, para ser más específicos la edición coleccionista de la cual se hicieron sólo 10 000 y tiene sabor ahumado, tan delicioso que tu lengua moriría por ello. —Naruto sonaba a comercial, siempre repitiendo lo mismo.

Un suspiro largo provino de Sasuke.

— Si somos almas gemelas recuérdame desvincularme de ti en la otra vida.

Naruto estaba a punto de iniciar una pataleta, aunque sabía que Sasuke no lo decía en serio.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan maldito? Mi alma gemela pudo haber sido amable y cariñosa, no un bastado antipático.

Los ánimos de lucha se estaban encendiendo y Sasuke no se quedaba atrás.

— Repítelo si puedes perdedor.

Toutuber mujer: Si es que temes que la persona a tu lado no sea tu alma gemela sugerimos que intenten lamiendo el dorso de la mano del contrario o cualquier otra zona que tenga baja concentración de sudor como un brazo, la mejilla...

Toutuber hombre: Un beso en otras partes también sirve jajajaja.

El chico del video parecía querer animar la explicación con bromas incomodas.

Toutuber mujer: Espera un momento tú ¿Estas intentando arruinar esto o que...?

Parecía que la chica iba a insultarlo o a golpearlo ya que había alzado la mano amenazadoramente, pero recordó que estaba grabando y volteo mientras sonreía tímidamente.

— Las mujeres son demonios. —Sasuke susurró.

A ambos se les erizo la piel, Naruto asintió repetidamente.

— Me recordó a Sakura. —El rubio guardo silencio un momento mientras veían a la pareja pelear —. ¡Hasta las almas gemelas discuten! —Naruto había soltado ese comentario, inconsciente de su interacción con el pelinegro hace un momento.

— Eres idiota, obviamente solo quieren generar vistas. —El Uchiha solo quería que su sufrimiento acabara, era el video más desesperante que había visto en su vida.

— Shhh... Viene la acción, ya va a lamer su mano.

Los dos chicos parecían haberse calmado, no querían perderse ningún detalle, aunque fuera vergonzoso ver a una parea demostrarse amor en público.

Toutuber mujer: Procederemos a mostrar una forma segura y cómoda, tomas la mano de tu pareja y...

La explicación seguía en la pantalla pero Sasuke estaba en otro lado, pensando ¿Qué sabor tendría el rubio? si era su alma gemela ¿podrían llevarse bien? ¿Que implicaba ser destinados? ¿Qué compromisos adquirirían?, pero cuando el rubio apoyo su cabeza en su hombro para ver mejor, las dudas se esfumaron, Naruto era todo luz, le traía tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo era un torbellino caótico con el que nunca se aburría, era divertido estar con él y no lo trataba diferente sólo por su apariencia ni sus creencias, siempre había sido así, pero aún sino lo fuera, no querría pasar su vida con otra persona que no fuera él, era difícil de admitir pero siempre había tenido un sentimiento especial por su amigo, esa conexión que parecía no tener una explicación lógica, desde que tenía memoria había sido así y esperaba que siempre lo fuera, no quería que lo apartaran de Naruto. Pronto se descubrió pensando que quería con todas sus fuerzas ser el alma gemela del rubio.

Toutuber hombre: Aunque hubiera cien personas que amaran lo mismo cada una tendría a su alma gemela, se preguntaran ¿y esto como es posible? esto se debe a que la sustancia en nuestro sudor es única e irrepetible, como nuestras huellas dactilares, si lames a alguien que no es tu destinado el daño a tus papilas no se neutralizara, si es tu alma gemela el sabor no te hará daño, parece que este mecanismo de defensa desarrollado por el cuerpo sirve precisamente para que aunque existan dos personas a las que les guste lo mismo no se encuentren con algún otro que no sea su destinado, no importa si es un sentimiento, cosa o algún otro concepto. Así que no tengan duda chicos, si el sabor de la otra persona les resulta irresistible y no les hace daño es la indicada.

Toutuber mujer: Los esperamos en los próximos videos para más explicaciones y datos curiosos, esperamos que encuentren a su alma gemela.

— Bueno, parece que terminó. —Naruto se estiro como un gato mientras bostezaba —. ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de beber?, hace mucho calor ¿No te parece? —El rubio comenzó a hablar mucho y a reírse con nerviosismo —. Y si...

Sasuke lo tomo del brazo antes de que pudiera alzarse.

— Naruto, basta. —El Uchiha hablo en un tono neutro y firme.

— Si, lo entiendo, lo siento. Como lavaste los platos ¿te gustaría comenzar a ti? —Naruto estiro su mano hacia Sasuke pero este la aparto despacio.

— Preferiría que ambos lo hiciéramos al mismo tiempo, ya sabes para aprovechar. —Naruto soltó una pequeña risita y Sasuke hizo un leve puchero impropio de su actitud, Naruto lo había atrapado, también estaba nervioso.

— Contamos hasta tres y lamemos la mano del contrario ¿Te parece? —Ambos se hallaban expectantes viéndose a los ojos.

— ¿Tengo opción? —Sasuke había tomado las manos del rubio entre las suyas.

— Siempre puedes lamer el piso. —Se acomodaron frente a frente.

— Eres irritante. —Y después de un suspiro, continuó —. Está bien, vamos.

— Amas que sea irritante. —Naruto dijo esto mientras acariciaba levemente la palma de la mano de Sasuke con su dedo pulgar, el Uchiha no pudo contradecirlo.

— 1... —Sus corazones empezaron a latir fuertemente.

— 2... —Naruto sentía que le ardía la cara, a Sasuke le sudaban las manos.

— 3... —Ambos rogaban internamente que fueran almas gemelas, no había un deseo más fuerte en esos momentos que el de ellos.

— ¡¡¡Ahora!!!

Cuando los dos sacaron un poco su lengua y lamieron el revés de la mano del otro no pudieron dar explicación a lo que había pasado, sus ojos brillaban, era como haberse sumergido en una piscina gigante y después salido a respirar, era adrenalina, emoción, Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Naruto derramo lágrimas mientras reía.

— Sabía que eras tú Sasuke, siempre lo supe.

Era hogar, era vida, tranquilidad y caos, relámpagos, una tormenta, luz entre oscuridad, no había palabras que lo explicaran, si así de impresionante había sido haber conectado con algo tan pequeño, un beso debía ser mil veces mejor, permanecieron viéndose a los ojos largo rato, con sus manos unidas y sus corazones palpitando a mil por hora.

Sasuke redujo el espacio entre ellos, estaba nervioso, las manos le temblaban un poco, Naruto no quería dejarlo solo en esto, después de todo era su compañero, se acercó también, puso su frente sobre la de Sasuke, estaba frío, siempre había sido fresco. El Uchiha volvió a llenarse de valor y puso su mano en la mejilla del otro. Como si fuera un baile, ellos fueron acercándose más, cerrando los ojos poco a poco, apretaron sus manos, acomodaron sus cuerpos y cuando sus labios se juntaron fue como un chispazo de electricidad, no existía cuarto, no existía mundo, todo lo que había era ellos y sus respiraciones agitadas, lágrimas, hipeos, besos suaves y unos más hambrientos, abrazos, manos que sostenían, había amor, siempre lo hubo, siempre lo habría, en ese momento se dieron cuenta o tal vez ya lo sabían y necesitaban una excusa. Ya no les importaba si eran almas gemelas, si era el destino o el simple amor que se tenían, no había poder en el universo ni en otros universos que pudiera hacer que sus almas se separaran, no importaba el tiempo ni el espacio, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.

— Te amo Sasuke.

— Te amo Naruto.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

— Y bueno, más o menos así nos dimos cuenta que éramos almas gemelas, prometo no causarles problemas así que por favor acéptennos. —Naruto se inclinó levemente.

Itachi y Mikoto soltaron una leve risita cómplice y Fugaku solo sonrió de lado, Naruto y Sasuke voltearon a verse sorprendidos y extrañados.

— Iruka tuvo la misma reacción pero no quiso decirnos por qué. —El rubio realmente estaba confundido, no entendía nada y quería una explicación.

— Es que... —Mikoto seguía riendo y una lágrima la había traicionado.

— Los únicos que no habían notado lo mucho que se amaban eran ustedes. —Había agregado Itachi ya más calmado y sonriendo ampliamente —. Bien hecho hermanito, siempre supe que atraparías a Naruto.

Sasuke estaba realmente ofendido.

— Itachi, siempre te burlas de todo...

Fugaku se levantó de la mesa para darle la mano al rubio.

— Bienvenido a la familia, Uzumaki, aunque ya eras parte de ella.

Su sonrisa se amplió un poco más pero esto fue suficiente para que toda la familia Uchiha se sorprendiera, Itachi casi escupe lo que estaba tomando, a Naruto le brillaron los ojos y se lanzó a abrazar a Fugaku, quien estaba notablemente incómodo pero aceptó.

— Entonces ¿Iruka lo tomó bien? —Mencionó Mikoto.

— Si, como les estábamos diciendo, tuvo la misma reacción que ustedes y me dio la bienvenida a su familia. — Sasuke se sentía un poco apenado de contarles todo esto a sus padres pero lo estaba llevando mejor de lo que había creído.

Mikoto se levantó a abrazar a sus dos pequeños.

— Me alegra tanto, tenemos que hacer una pequeña reunión he invitarlo, vamos a celebrar como es debido. — llenó de besos a ambos chicos quienes seguían en sus brazos.

— Sí, estoy de acuerdo, Mikoto debemos llamarle en seguida. —Fugaku se dirigió a su estudio para hacer la llamada.

Cuando los dos jóvenes lograron zafarse de los besos y abrazos de Mikoto, Naruto jalo levemente el hombro de Sasuke y se acercó a su oído.

— Parece que todos están muy animados. —El rubio tenía una sonrisa enorme y la felicidad brillaba en su rostro.

— Supongo que es normal, por lo que nos dicen ya lo esperaban, por cierto, ¿estás listo?

— ¿Para qué? — Naruto se extrañó ante la pregunta ¿estaba olvidando algo?

Sasuke respiro profundamente casi parecía que se quedaría sin aire si hablaba.

— Pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo.

Ambos se sonrojaron notablemente y voltearon al lado contrario. Mikoto e Itachi volvieron a reír al observarlos.

— Las frases cursis no te van bastardo. —Naruto estaba feliz y Sasuke solo sonrió de lado.

— Claro que sí, soy el más genial de los dos, tú eres el torpe.

Naruto se levantó de la mesa y lo señalo con un dedo

— Tú, imbécil presumido, lo vas a pagar.

Estarían juntos mucho tiempo, peleando y amándose, encerrados en su pequeña burbuja.

— Inténtalo si puedes idiota.

Y mientras Mikoto los regañaba por pelearse en casa y hablar con palabras prohibidas Itachi se preguntaba si esta vida por fin les regalaría la felicidad.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

— Olvide preguntar pero ¿Cuál fue mi sabor? —Naruto se veía curioso mientras abrazaba a Sasuke.

— Creo que es algo muy raro pero sabias a tristeza, como a lágrimas, no sé cómo explicarlo, tal vez en otra vida fui muy infeliz.  
El rubio lo estrecho más en sus brazos.

— Espero que no, no lo mereces.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Catibi 
> 
> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, por favor deja un comentario <3
> 
> Escribir sobre estos dos siempre trae muchas emociones a mi ser, desde hace muchos años han sido un pilar importante en mi vida, su historia, interacción y enseñanzas, no podría explicar el gran impacto que esta serie tuvo en mi vida y espero poder contribuir un poco al fandom de esta forma. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo.  
> Pronto traeré más de estos bebés <3
> 
> Por cierto, estuve editando un poco, espero no haberles causado muchas molestias <3


End file.
